Usuario discusión:Giratina True Form (hablo en español xD)
Tienes Un nombre de usuario muy largo ¬¬ Franco 20:47 16 3 mar 2010 (UTC) xD Tienes que firmar Cuando participes en concursos, comentes en Pokénovelas y hables en discusiones. I Love ShiniesVisit us!!! Shiny club (@team) 14:29 17 mar 2010 (UTC) RE No se permiten legendarios, solo Pokémon que puedan evolucionar.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 18:10 21 mar 2010 (UTC) : No hay problema. *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 18:32 21 mar 2010 (UTC) : Hay un problema, hay otro usuario que ya es Charmander.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 18:43 21 mar 2010 (UTC) : Exacto.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 20:11 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Blastoise!-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 14:32 24 mar 2010 (UTC) : Me refiero al Dime cual es tu Pokémon favorito y te diré que Pokémon te va.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 14:29 25 mar 2010 (UTC) ya esta ya saliste en la po´kenovela y por favor ¿puedes atraer jente a mi pokenovela?Jaime* 14:08 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Sabadabadindon Si has oido bien la portada del mensaje y ahora al tema. Vale seras Giratina forma original.[[Usuario:Carlos96 |'CX']] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |'¿Que quieres?']] [[User blog:Carlos96|'Mis historias y tonterias']] 09:23 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Giratina true form(Hablo español XD) Quieres ser parte de esta wiki?Giratina Wki mi wiki En el mundo inverso Perdona D: Perdona por no darte el link GCF se me fue el tonto wi-fi y no te lo pude dar aqui esta:http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Brillante --'Dialga' Palkia 02:35 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, vi el comment del blog de Vicho, ahora no puedo pelear :( pero cuando pueda te aviso :)Alguien y algo Ed Edd y Eddy Wiki 20:03 8 may 2010 (UTC)PD:No hace falta que des un link a tu chat, ya tenemos uno, arriba verás un menú que pone MÁS , le das, luego le das a Organizar Widgets y verás que saldrá Chat le das y a la izquierda saldrá el chat. Hola Dame Tu msn Yo-Me Decias?- Giratina Wiki 18:20 17 may 2010 (UTC) Oye...eso fue....repentino xD mejor te doy el link de mi xat....no le doy mi msn a cualquier desconocido ._. http://xat.com/Ghost_Giratina[[Usuario:Giratina True Form (hablo en español xD)|Doezz-Cks....Algun problema? (xD)]] 18:23 17 may 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Por favor, responde en la discusión de quien te dejó el mensaje. Gracias. [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Á']][[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'n']][[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'g']][[Ciudad Brillante |'e']][[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'l']][[Club Brillante |'S']][[Dialgapedia:Pokémon Brillante Destacado |'h']][[¡Pokégags! |'i']][[¡Pokégags II! |'n']][[¡La aventura legendaria II! |'y']] 14:15 19 may 2010 (UTC) Nos toco XD Men como puedes en el torneo venisow , nos tocara enfrentarnos , desidamos cuando y aque Hrs. PD : ya sabes encontrarme =D '21:14 25 may (UTC) Chile DP Men , como sabes soy el lider del torneo , "CHILE DP" , y diego tambien , pues te pido porfavor que te unas =D Archivo:Chile.jpg RE No pasa nada. Me alegro por tu victoria, pasas a segunda ronda. Puedes decirme cuanto has quedado? (cuantos Pokeste quedaron vivos). --IEP · D de duelo 09:23 30 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Puedes ver en el registro de borrados, que han sido borradas por . De todas formas, clica en el enlace rojo. Dale a ver, copia todos los códigos y pégalos donde antes tenías 'Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'¿Sí?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'Blog']]~ En M&F Wiki 13:31 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok. Te pondré como Darkrai Salu2: KABOOM!!!-Talk Me 01:35 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Re Mira es esta página, el apartado uber son lo Pokémon que no permito. Dos de ellos no son legendarios. --IEP · D de duelo 09:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) La aventura acuática Ya están todos los personajes, ya podemos comenzar a editar Salu2: €l €iber 14:11 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Para Todos los de Torneo Especial Antes del Dia 20 deben darme los resultados de que el que te toco,si no lo haces quedas automaticamente descalificado,para ver quien te toco ve a el Torneo Especial!.Saludo --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 20:48 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Perdon Perdon por el retraso de la medalla , pero no hace falta ponerse asi Xd El ponce Tu gym Entonces creaste tu gym. Quiero enfrentarte. Claro, cuando tenga Wi-Fi xd Salu2: El €iber 18:49 13 jun 2010 (UTC) olle olle quiero ser tu aprendiz en el Gimnasio Phantom.Diegox12360 19:15 13 jun 2010 (UTC) p.d. respondeme cuando leas esto. re ookkkk podemos hacer una pelea con doble sentido 1 para e torneo venisow y el segundo para inaugurar el gibnacio. podrian ser estas reglas ? 1.-6 vs 6. 2.- 1 legendario ( todos excepto arceus (atmitelo es el poke mas fuerte de todos en especial el promocional)). 3.- yo soy de chile a si que es 30 minutos de diferencia con tu pais , asi que podria ser como a las 4 de la tarde (hora mia ) 4.- podria ser el dia sabado ? 5 .- mi codigo es 1333 6696 3588.Diegox12360 20:33 14 jun 2010 (UTC) p.d. respondeme cuando leas esto ¡Hola! ¡Hola amigo! Checa esta plantilla, la hice especialmente para ti Si quieres que la cambie, sólo avisame Salu2: El €iber 01:42 16 jun 2010 (UTC) ok domingo ok el domingo Diegox12360 17:55 19 jun 2010 (UTC) espera ahora que me doy cuenta no tengo tu codigo y va a cer a la misma hora ? Diegox12360 18:34 20 jun 2010 (UTC) respondeme cuando leas esto ok ok el domingo a la misma ora con las mismas reglas pero dame tu codigoDiegox12360 17:05 21 jun 2010 (UTC) respondeme cuando leas esto olle tengamos la pelea para el torneo venisow con las reglas que estan en el torneo podria ser el sabado 03/07/10 a las 4 o 5 de la tarde . respondeme cuando leas esto.y luego el Torneo C.M.G.D el torneo ese cuando sera??? XPRayquaza distorcion 01:38 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ya po tengamos la pelea para el torneo venisow con las reglas que estan en el torneo podria ser el sabado 10/07/10 a las 4 o 5 de la tarde . respondeme cuando leas esto.y luego Diegox12360 01:15 7 jul 2010 (UTC) GTF!! Hola, ¿qué tal?--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 13:40 24 ago 2010 (UTC) GTF¡¡¡ volviste :D link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON link=User Talk:MASTER POKEMON link=User Blog:MASTER POKEMON link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON/Historia de mi equipoUsuario:MASTER POKEMON/Laboratoriolink=PKMN:Reversoreslink=Lista de Pokémon de la Tercera Generaciónlink=Noticias de Pokémon/El mundo de los userslink=Plantilla:Perfil de Usuario/uso En PKMN,el portal pokemon 19:55 5 sep 2010 (UTC) si me paso,pero me dice que tengo que ser member y no puedo hablar :'( link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON link=User Talk:MASTER POKEMON link=User Blog:MASTER POKEMON link=Usuario:MASTER POKEMON/Historia de mi equipoUsuario:MASTER POKEMON/Laboratoriolink=PKMN:Reversoreslink=Lista de Pokémon de la Tercera Generaciónlink=Noticias de Pokémon/El mundo de los userslink=Plantilla:Perfil de Usuario/uso En PKMN,el portal pokemon 20:02 5 sep 2010 (UTC) olaArchivo:Gardevoir_Ranger.png veo que nos toco pelear cuando estas listo?.adrian 19:11 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya aparareces Ya apareces en mi novela, solo que tu nombre es GTF y eres un gengar, pero puedo cambiarlo 'Paco.' 'Wanna say somethin' ??' 'No me clickees!!!'' 01:46 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya te cambié de poke, y todos estan apareciendo poco, porque tengo que poner todos los combates posibles, eres un metagross porque ya hay Charizard Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 02:11 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok, denada, no te olvides comentar en la novela y poner la plantilla en tu User '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 02:13 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Disculpa disculpa pero es que estaba de viaje jeje... en cualquier momento puedo pelear saludos--Habla Yoko, Con Quien Me Comunico Ahora? 00:15 20 sep 2010 (UTC) mmm mmm por ahora no puedo pelear por que estoy enfermo y no puedo salir de mi casa de noche (yo no tengo wifi, es de otra casa) como hago para hablarte por el Chat? saludos--Habla Yoko, Con Quien Me Comunico Ahora? 00:46 20 sep 2010 (UTC) xD Salí porque nò podía entrar , me puedes pasar el link ? '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 01:25 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Me refiero a que no podía hablar y no me di cuenta de que me aceptaste '''Paco. Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 01:34 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Quiero combatir mi msn es Pablo_3010@hotmail.es Artic1 20:31 22 sep 2010 (UTC) PBD '''<>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 20:59 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Club de noobs Quisiera ser un ¡monferno!¡o un riolu!--'Paco.' Wanna say somethin' ?? No me clickees!!!'' 02:00 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola A mi me gustaria estar en tu novela siempre cuando quieras jejeje y si aceptas me gustaria ser un squirtle Por favor firma para saber quien eres Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 01:59 12 oct 2010 (UTC) P.C.A Entonces... ¿se arregló todo? y... ¿ganaste tu por 3? [[User:Alecran|'''Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|'Clank']] ~ [[w:c:es.dialgapoke:P.C.A|'en P.C.A']] 19:07 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Torneo liga PKMN El torneo liga PKMN se complace al anunciar que por fin la segunda ronda está lista. Para ver tu rival entra a la página del torneo. Por favor, haz tu combate lo más rápido posible, Gracias. Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, Torneo liga pkmn Debemos enfrentarnos en el torneo, nos tocó en la segunda ronda. Soy de España, y puedo luchar viernes, fines de semana y festivos. Dime tu país y cuándo puedes luchar. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 21:50 6 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿De qué país eres? Dímelo para que coincidan nuestros horarios. Mañana puedo luchar. Yo soy español. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 13:35 7 dic 2010 (UTC) RE Me viene bien el sábado (mañana). Para que los horarios coincidan yo me conectaría a las 5 de la tarde (hora española) y tú a las 11 de la mañana (hora venezolana). Si no te viene bien el día o la hora dímelo, ¿ok? El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:11 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Tenemos que luchar ya! Métete hoy al messenger a las 11 (hora de tu país). Si no puedes, métete el sábado que viene. No faltes, por favor. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:13 12 dic 2010 (UTC) OK Pero recuerda meterte a las once. Según lo que he leído sobre diferencias horarias, yo tendría que meterme a las 4 o las 5 de la tarde, estaré conectado a esas horas. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 14:10 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Copa de España/Latinoamérica ¡Saludos! Te avisamos de la celebración de las Copas de España y Latinoamérica. Podrás participar en la Copa de España si eres español, y en la de Latinoamérica si eres latinoamericano. Ganarás fabulosos premios, y si quedas primero, podrás jugar la Supercopa. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 12:19 25 dic 2010 (UTC) ... Necesitamos luchar para esto de la copa de Latinoamérica, avísame cuando puedes-'Paco.' 'Y bien??' ' 20:52 15 ene 2011 (UTC)